


stolen kiss

by Enjolchilles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Kleptomania, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: One could call Clara a kleptomaniac. She however would refer to herself as a recovering kleptomaniac. Nowadays if she felt her hands begin to wander it was mostly to do with her fancying someone and for whatever reason thinking nipping the wallet out of their pocket is the way to best get their attention.





	stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> based off the following prompt: 
> 
> "You kissed me in an attempt to steal my wallet but I know all the tricks haha sucks for you, let’s get coffee sometime and I can teach you some goddamn manners"
> 
> from: http://ufoxmulder.tumblr.com/post/124783136833/au-ideas

Clara had been working at the university cafe since she had first begun attending her english classes, making it about 2 years now. She didn’t have a major passion for the art of pouring lattes but she didn’t mind it at all. In fact, she was seldom bored. 

 

Mostly because she kept herself occupied. Whether that meant drawing on napkins or flirting with male customers. and female customers for that matter. But there was one thing that always allowed Clara to use her creative instincts to have a little enjoyment of her own. One  _ could _ call her a kleptomaniac. She however would refer to herself as a recovering kleptomaniac. Her urges had surely lessened and she had better control over herself. Nowadays if she felt her hands begin to wander it was mostly to do with her fancying someone and for whatever reason thinking nipping the wallet out of their pocket is the way to best get their attention. 

 

Every day Clara watched each of her teachers walk in and out of the cafe at various times of the day. she knew all their names, the subjects they taught, and regular order. She even knew a few personal things she probably shouldn’t, people are willing to overshare when they think they might be getting a free cup out of it. It’s just what happens when you see your own professors everyday in a non class environment. It’s shows a whole other side of them.

 

But in her time there there was one professor she never ever saw, a Dr. John Smith. Or just “The Doctor” as he had apparently asked his students to call him. Clara has never had a class with him and knew absolutely nothing about the man except for what he looked like. It was as if he avoided the cafe like a plague or if he were to walk in the world would implode or something along those lines.

 

Clara had just about given up hope of ever properly meeting the mysterious Doctor. That was until she started taking up the later night shifts. The time period in between when dinner ended (around 9) and the cafe closed (which was particularly later than most, around 2 am) and since Clara never had any classes early in the morning she knew she wouldn’t mind staying so long. The only problem was the ghost town the cafe became whenever she came in. It was abandoned save an occasional stressed student with a paper due the next hour. But they always leave way before her shift ends and Clara is left with no one to entertain her, except herself that is. It could definitely be worse. She’s allowed to catch up on her work if no one needs to be served. She can put on some music, maybe a little tv. 

 

About a week into these new shifts she started to realise that every day at the exact same time the Doctor walked by the cafe, but never came in, leaving her constantly unsatisfied to the point where she even considered walking out there at 12:30 am sharp just to beg him to please come in for a cup of coffee. 

 

And on the one day she thought she had finally worked up the courage, it became the one day she didn’t need to. That night at 12:30 exactly the Doctor walked in. She was completely unaware of how to respond. She’d never spoken to him before, had no clue what to even expect of him. All she knew came from the somewhat untrustworthy source that was her fellow peers. 

 

He strolled in looking far too cool to be a professor here and sat down at the counter in front of Clara. “Hello” he said, Scottish, she didn’t know that bit. “Hi” she smiled and leaned over looking at his face more closely. He was wearing sunglasses... inside at night. She took the opportunity to tease him about it. 

 

“Alright then,” he responded, taking them off. “Better?” 

 

“Much.” She smiled, and he did the same. 

 

This felt like flirting, Clara was most definitely flirting. 

 

“You’ve never come in here before.”

 

“No, no I haven’t.”

 

“Why now?”

 

“Good question, which I don’t have the faintest idea of an answer to”

 

“Well, think of something at least. Quick as you like.”

 

“I suppose I’ve had a bit of a rough day.”

 

“What does that entail?” 

 

“Oh the usual life things, I wouldn’t want to bore you.” He changed his tone, “What’s your name?”

 

“Clara Oswald, and you’re the Doctor.”

 

“And how would you know that?”

 

“I know all the professors.”

 

“Not me. We’ve never even met before.”

 

“That doesn’t mean much.” she brought her face closer to his, “So, coffee?” 

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all.” she spun around to grab the pot and continued as she poured. “How do you like it?” 

 

“Just black is fine.” 

 

She sat the pot back down on the burner behind her. “How long have you been teaching here?” 

 

“A longer time then you could ever imagine, Clara.” 

 

She trailed her hand closer to him “is that so?” Her hand was a centimetre away from his.

 

She looked at him and he looked back with one eyebrow raised so high above the other it was almost about to fly away on its own. She put her hand on his face and brought herself closer. “Let me show you something, Doctor.” She kissed him lightly and inclined her hand downwards. Down to where his wallet poked out of his back pocket. Snatching it before the doctor began to pull away.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” 

 

“What doctor, never been kissed?”

 

“I wasn’t talking about that.” he pointed to her left hand.

 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

 

“I think you know exactly.”

 

Clara pouted but didn’t protest and instead placed the wallet on the counter looking away slightly embarrassed and biting her lip. He grabbed it and placed money to pay for the coffee on the table before getting up to go. 

 

“Tomorrow I’ll come back here to teach you some manners.” And with that he headed toward the door.

 

“Is that a promise, Doctor?” Clara called out after him.

 

“Clara Oswald you have my word.” He called back before the door slammed shut completely. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you noticed any mistakes please let me know. any comments are appreciated, I love to read them :)


End file.
